Masked Love (Kakashi FF)
by GlitterGirlXO
Summary: Ayamo Madura, the child's best friend of Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, returns to the village of Konoha after leaving, hiding from the ninja life. Her return to the village reveals secrets kept since the first Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

I was hiding behind the wall of Hokage's office. I knew I did not have to attend this meeting, but I also knew it was about Kakashi.

Kakashi ... He was always with me, even when I did not wanted him.

\- I can not accept that! Do you realize that, if you go, there's no way back ?!

The deep and nervous voice of the Hokage was the only thing that could be heard in the room. Everyone else was silent, waiting for her to finish talking.

-This is the role of a Shinobi. Defending the village to which it belongs, even if it is the sacrifice of his own life.

At the hearing of these words, I froze. Kakashi had spoken slowly and bluntly. I repeat in his mind the words he said: "the sacrifice his own life."

-I can not afford to lose a Shinobi, not now. I will consult with the Brothers, they will surely know what to do.

I knew the meeting was over, so I went back and left. On my way home, I stopped at the training ground next to the river.

I have to do something. I have to make him change his mind, and not leave. Lost in thoughts, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned back scared, pulling backwards until I felt the trunk of the tree behind me. I breathed lightly when I saw Kakashi's familiar face.

-"I told you not to do that anymore! I could make a panic attack!"

He was just standing with his hand still on my shoulder, smiling under the mask.

"I have to admit, I like to do this," he said, then hit my nose.

\- "Are you sure you are 19 years old?"

He just laughed and pushed me so that I would get to the bottom, on foot, and then he would sit down. I wonder if he's going to tell me about his mission?

-"What happened?"

He turned his head so that he looked directly into my eyes. I was silent, not knowing what to say.

-"Nothing, I just got tired on my way home."

-"Aya ... Tell the truth. I've known you since I know me, you can not lie to me."

-"Actually, you don't know me since you know you, because I'm 15, and you 19, and I met you when I was four, so we've known for 11 years."

I got up quickly, hoping he would not ask me again.

I walked home, waiting for Kakashi to come to my side. I noticed he's not like the usual Kakashi, but I did not say anything.

Once in front of my house, I came back, looking at Kalashi.

\- "I'll see you tomorrow, Kakashi!"

I waited to see his reaction, and see if he was going to tell me about the mission. He said nothing, looking at me. A small shadow of sadness covered his visible eye, but disappeared just as it had appeared. Kakashi turned and walked away. I went into the house, hoping it would be okay.

I ran to Hokage's office, hitting all the people around me.

-Where is it?

Hokage stood at his desk, looking at me sadly. I felt like I was starting to shake. I ran to the exit of the village. I have to find him. I have to find him.

The lightness came to me when I saw the well-known gray hair. I ran silently up to him, hugging him from his back. He stopped without turning back to me.

-"Why, Kakashi? Why are you doing this?"

Tears began to fall, not realizing what I was doing.

-"Please don't leave. Don't leave me, not you!"

I felt the strain, then I felt his hand on mine, pulling her to release himself. I did not let go of him, clutching him even harder.

-You promised me, Kakashi. You promised me you would never leave me.

I know that what I do is selfish, but I do not care. All I want is him to stay.

"Aya," he said slowly." How did you know I was going to go?"

\- "I can not believe you were going to go without saying goodbye without telling me."

He turned his face to me, looking in my eyes. None of us said anything. I continue to cry, unable to stop, and he looks at me.

Without thinking, I leaned toward him, touching his lips, which were covered by his mask,

after which I pulled back. He was astonished at my action. I felt my cheeks stain, but I was trying to disregard it.

-"If you go, I ..."

I could not finish the sentence because of the chest pain that cuts my breath. I closed my eyes, hoping it would pass. Before I started to open my eyes, I felt soft, soft lips pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes, staying surprised. He pulled me closer to him, clutching me in his arms.

I could say officially that I had the first kiss. I hoped he would change his mind, and stay in the village.

He pulled away, pushing me away from him. My cheeks surely made fire, making me look laughable.

-"It's sad, you know?"

His voice sounds sober, totally different from his way of speaking. Before I can ask him what he is talking about, he continues:

"How long have we known each other, Ayam? You said it, for 11 years. In those 11 years, didn't you realize I did not stand you? That I'm not really your friend? I took care of you just because that was my mission. Over these years, I was hoping you'd figure it out. A real ninja would have figured out in the first few days."

I was stuck with the words of the venom of the one I thought my best friend. Tears formed a cascade on my face, unable to hold them. Without saying anything, he turned and left, letting the darkness and the cold of the night envelop me.

" Kakashi ... " My voice echoes, full of fear and sadness.

This was the prologue


	2. Chapter 2

We were waiting for the search of luggage to end in order to enter the village. It's been six years. Six years since I left, six years since I forgot about ninja life. You probably wonder why I came back. Well, my father's best friend has become Hokage. Exactly, Tsunade-sama is my father's bestfriend. Tsunade-sama called us back to Konoha to join her in her 40th anniversary, with the pretense that she misses us. I wonder what's changed?

2 ninja headed us to Tsunade's office. The road seemed unchanged. I was imagining how we were running this way in childhood. Thousands of memories are taking place in my brain. I remembered the day I made a jutsu for the first time. I was 4 years old. Then Hokagele took me to the training place for the first time. Hokage ... A strong junky touched my heart when I thought about it. I inspired the fresh air, filling my lungs.

"-Are you nervous?"

My father looked at me gently. He probably knew what I was thinking. I smiled at him and said,

"-No. I'm fine"

The road was quiet. When we arrived, the two ninjas left us at the entrance to Tsunade's office.

We were waiting for Tsunade outside. The two ninjas told us she was talking to a ninja from another village. I stood still, waiting for the conversation to end.

Inside there were screams. At one point the door opened.

We went into the office without saying anything. Tsunade was sitting in the office. I looked at her with a smile. she has not changed. She's as beautiful as 3 years ago.

-"Ha."

She looked at us and smiled. Still, her smile was evil.

"I knew you were coming"

She gets up and comes next to us. After we got into our hugs, we decided to go eat something.

When we got there, we got some mugs in which Sake was on the house.

After I ordered, I let Tsunade and my father speak. I was looking through the restaurant. Everyone seemed so happy. They laughed, talked to each other, smiled. Everything seemed so beautiful.

"And Ayamo, how was the road?"

Tsunade looked at me smiling. She seemed so kind. I can not believe she is the woman who beat my father in childhood.

"It's been okay, a little long"

She breathed and nodded.

"-Later someone will come to take you through the village. Of course, after you rest."

I nodded, without saying anything.

I listen to their childhood stories, laughing at some moments told by Tsunade.

The food came, and I ate in silence. Sometimes my father asked Tsunade about the changes in the village.

Two boys appeared at the table. I looked at each one. Both of them seemed very familiar to me.

"-Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade gave in, pointing to me.

"-Ayamo, they are the ones who will make you a tour of the village"

The one with the hair caught behind me took a step toward me.

"My name is Shikamaru, and he is Neji. We are glad we can help you."

I frowned. Why does he speak like that?

"Ayam, are you ready to go now?"

Tsunade was waiting to answer. Honestly, I was not. I wanted to get to our room and sleep. But I nodded, raising myself.

"-Thank you for the table, Tsunade!"

"Take care of her!"

Great. Like I'm a 6-year-old, not an adult.

I left the restaurant, walking quietly. Everything was embarrassing.

"-And..."

Shikamaru tried to speak, but failed. We went a little quietly until Neji said

"Do you have any place you want to see?"

I remained silent, thinking about his question. Is there any place I want to see?

"No, wherever we go, it's good for me"

We went quietly, without knowing what to talk about. At one point, I tried to start a Conversation:

"-What clans are you?"

I turned to Neji, saying

"You," he looked at me without saying anything. "I hope not to be wrong, but I think you are from the Hyuga clan"

He shook his head briefly, not to say anything.

They showed me some of the places that they like. The last stop was at the lake. We put ourselves on the grass, looking at the sunset.

"-Ayamo"

I turned my head to Neji. After his gaze, he could not believe he said anything. But still,

"Where did you know about my clan?"

I stared at him frowning. He did not look at me, his gaze facing the sky.

"You seem to be one of the clans"

He looked at me wonderfully. I thought I had said something wrong, but I calmed down when I heard Shikamaru laughing. It's good?

I think they do not know it's not the first time I'm here. I should tell them.

\- "Shikamaru, Neji."

They looked at me, I waited to continue:

"It's not the first time I'm here, I've grown up here."

They looked at me wondering, not knowing what to say.

\- "And you, Shikamaru, are from the Nara clan, aren't you?"

-"Yes"

\- "I was not sure I would guess them first"

They started to laugh, the tension between us becoming smaller.

"-If you are childhood here, how did I not see you before?"

Shikamaru was the one who asked the question.

"-I left when I was 15. I left with my parents, you probably were at school."

"Wait a minute, how old are you?"

I looked at him bored.

"-Shikamaru, this question is inappropriate for a woman."

Shikamaru blew his face, apologizing.

"- Try not to repeat this question. 21 years old"

\- "What embarrassing, I thought you had 17"

Shikamaru looked at me ashamed, not knowing how to apologize again.

I started to laugh without being able to control myself, and they joined me.

\- "Now that I thought, I would like to go to the grave of Hokage"

The two suddenly came back to me, wondering me. I stood up, walking forward.

When I got to the grave, the two said they were leaving me alone. After they left, I advanced, putting me near the tomb and staring silently.

\- "Old man, I came to you. How are you?

I smiled as I said these words. Always visiting my dreams while I was away, they were his words. I felt like a knot in my throat.

\- "I'm sorry I did not come here to visit you anymore. Probably seems selfish, but you know I'm not."

Tears began to flow on my face. I stared sadly toward the grave.

\- "I'll come and visit you as soon as I can. I am not alone now"

With these words, I went back and left.

I headed for the road that goes to the training site. Before I left to the left, I met Shikamaru and Neji.

\- "Can we go home?"

They nodded and started.

Shikamaru told me some things that happened, but I did not listen to everything he said. I felt very tired.

In front of us, voices were heard a few yards away. I looked up, and I felt my breath stop. We continued to go, and I hoped we would pass by without observing them.

My hope was scattered when I heard Shikamaru shouting

\- "Hey, Naruto!"

The 3 people returned to us. I stay behind them, going close to Neji.

\- "Shikamaru, Neji, what are you doing here?"

Behind Neji I could see the boy who was talking. She was blond and had some lines on the front, like a cat. Looks nice.

\- "But who we have here?"

I got up when I heard that behind me. I turned, looking at the girl who spoke to me.

Hm, he got older.

I smiled, saying,

\- "Jiraiya"

Jiraya stared at me quietly. He seemed to want to say something, but he could not find his words.

I felt my heart beating harder because of the presence of the other person.

Without realizing it, I was in Jiraya's powerful arms.

\- "How could you leave without telling me? Why do not you leave a ticket? A place to find you? And now you come back and you do not tell me anything? How do you do that?"

Jiraya shook me and shook me from side to side. When she finally let me down, I felt dizzy.

"- Pervers, who is she? "

The blond boy came to my right, staring at me.

"-Emerit Pervers?"

I started to laugh at the nickname for Jiraya. But honestly, it fit very well.

"Naruto, she's Ayamo, a young friend, a friend who does not know to tell when she's gone"

I looked at him and smiled.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." " Most Jiraya women look different, you look different "

I was surprised. Jiraya hit Naruto.

"You can not tell a woman something like this, she can misinterpret it!"

I started to laugh looking at Naruto's face.

"Don't you come to greet your friend, Kakashi?"

Jiraya looked at me as he said it. That tension returned to me. I could hear him approach me.

He came in front of me. In front of me was the person I did not want to see. Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
